Backstory
The Discovery of Buzzard Planet There were once three divine siblings called Errol, Mia, and May, each in control of their own planet. Errol controlled Earth, Mia controlled Mizt, and May controlled Mayz. The siblings hated each other, however, and for many years they would force the inhabitants of their planets to fight in a great war. Eventually, the Vortex connecting the three worlds was closed, and the siblings fell into a deep sleep. After centuries of peace, however, the Vortex was reopened and Errol, Mia, and May awoke, ready to continue what they had started. In July of 2013, the citizens of Planet Earth awoke to find this strange Vortex in the sky, and prepared for a war they knew nothing about. Nicholas Purcell was on a camping trip that night with some other people, including his friend John. While pondering what the strange lights in the sky could possibly mean, a hooded figure known simply as Glugg introduced himself to Nick and John. Glugg claimed to be a scientist who was researching the three worlds, and he told the two friends that the only way to stop the coming war was to defeat the siblings in battle, thus putting them to sleep and closing the Vortex. He then gave Nick a powerful sword to help him with his fight. One year later, while most of Earth’s population was fighting a futile war, Nick, John, and another guy named Andres had built up some followers. This small group of people had built a fleet of airships that would be used to reach the Vortex and fight the siblings. John, however, eventually grew bored and decided to ditch the group and live in total freedom, now that the world was in chaos and rules no longer mattered. Later, after a brief struggle with a Mayzian soldier, Nick and Andres returned to their airship field to find that their fleet was being stolen by pirates. Andres managed to get aboard the last ship just as it was taking off, and proceeded to blend in with the crew as he searched for the leader. Meanwhile, Glugg reappeared to Nick and told him that there was another was up to the Vortex: a staircase built by enemy soldiers. Nick fought his way up the staircase, and at the top he managed to defeat Errol and Mia. Back on the airships, Andres managed to locate the Pirate King, who turned out to be John. John revealed that he hadn’t meant to cause harm, he just wanted to do something that wasn’t boring. As the two take the airships to find Nick, they are shot out of the sky and land at the top of the enemy staircase. John survives the crash, but Andres doesn’t make it. John and Nick enter the Vortex to find themselves in a strange world between worlds. They soon discover that Glugg is there, who reveals that he is actually from the planet Mayz and tricked Nick into defeating Errol and Mia so that May could reign supreme. Nick and John fight May and Glugg simultaneously. They manage to destroy the massive tank that Glugg was driving, and the resulting explosion kills May. With one sibling dead and the other two asleep, Nick decides not to close the Vortex so the three worlds can live together in harmony. Nick and John try to navigate the Vortex to return home, but eventually find themselves separated and flying through the colorful tunnels with no idea where they were going. Eventually, Nick is shot out of the sky in a mysterious fourth planet. The inhabitants discover him and tell him that this is Buzzard Planet, and for some reason crown him King of the World. Nick spends the rest of his days in Buzzard Planet, with his home being in Buzzopolis, the capital city of Triorchinland. It was believed that John also ended up in Buzzard Planet, but what happened to him is not entirely clear. Trivia * Much of this story was to be told in the unfinished comic series Battle of Three Worlds by Nicholas Purcell (TheBuzzard) References * http://colorslive.com/tag/buzzplan * http://colorslive.com/tag/BO3W